Accepting What Isn't Originally Pokemon
by TheDragonLover
Summary: You know how people love to crossover worlds? Well, here are some drabbles, based somehow off of Pokemon, with crossovers of anything - from Star Fox to Digimon to Okami to who knows what else! Suggestions are liked, comments happily acknolwedged. Enjoy.
1. CliffJumping, FlyingDreams, GlidingRoar

_Whoo, DL here, with a new series of stuff! Read the AN (Author's Note) after the story to get the full story, but for now, this chapter's pairing and info!_

_Drabble 1 – Bagon/Shelgon/Salamence & Spyro_

_Side Genre: Humor_

_Age Rating: K+_

_Enjoy. ;3_

(Ugh, pages breaks are being gay and not working! -bangs head on wall- Oww...)

--

**CliffJumpingshipping – Bagon/Spyro (Spyro the Dragon)**

--

"_Heeeeeey,_ Spyro!"

The purple dragon sighed, his tail whipping for a moment in agitation, before he turned around to look at the creature coming to stand next to him on the cliff. She was about the same height as him, unable to see over his head unless she stood on her tiptoes, and her plated head was only a little bit lower than his, although she stood on two small, stubby legs. Her bright blue scales were bothersome as they weren't good for stealth, and yet she still managed to sneak up on him with that grin on her face. How? He probably would never know.

"Whaterya doin'?" She often spoke in some strange accent he couldn't quite place, but he had heard her use a nearly normal voice before, confusing him even more as to why she would speak like this now.

"Nothing," he grumbled, looking over at the sunset across the valley. Why couldn't his life be peaceful for one moment, such as during a sunset?

The Bagon looked over at the orange disc that had been chopped in half by the horizon, and then after a moment of contemplation and glancing over the edge grinned widely, looking rather mischievous. _She_ knew that she wouldn't get hurt at all, but _Spyro_….

The flightless creature suddenly threw herself forward and off of the cliff, and the purple dragon was shocked into standing there for a moment, rooted to the spot in fear, before he snapped his wings out and dived after her, screaming, "_What are you doing?!_"

Ah…young love.

--

**FlyingDreamsshipping – Shelgon/Spyro**

--

"_Heeeeeeeeey…_what are _you_ up to?"

And still, she was always walking up to him, asking him that. Was it some unbreakable tradition of her 'species' to come up to their friends and bother them? Well, he wasn't going to ask, in case there was also a tradition to not talk about your traditions. Then again, she would probably smack him if he said anything, anyways.

Well, she would _like_ to smack him, but ever since her – strange – transformation into some kind of walking rock, all she could really do was either glare at him or bump him over the side of a cliff. He was sure that her grin was hiding in there somewhere, though, and it ticked him off when he _knew_ that she was smirking at him whenever he blundered and yet he couldn't see it to wipe it off of her face. Irritating things like that, Sparx often said, could make a dragon's blood boil until it overloaded their systems with fire and they burst into flames.

He hoped that he was kidding.

And, was it also tradition for her to find him at this cliff? If nothing else, they always met every day at the very cliff that he had first 'saved' her at – if he had known that she was fine, he wouldn't have went after her – and she always came to tease him about that, as she said 'that trait of his was adorable for a tiny dragon like him'. Should she _really_ be talking? She wasn't really _that_ much bigger than him, still being able to stare up at him because of her weird body. She had always said 'when I get bigger, when I get bigger', and yet she really hadn't changed. What was the point of the change, anyhow? He'd never understand these so-called 'Pokemon'.

"Yo, Spyro."

He snapped out of his thoughts to look at her, and he glared and hissed, "What?" He really wasn't in the mood to be teased today, with all of his wistful – and lonely – memories coming back to him from when he was a little dragonling, before he met her. Why couldn't it be peaceful still, like back then? No, of course not, because there was _her._

Her eyes looked a bit troubled about something, catching him off guard as they grew murky with a tinge of worry. Then, after a moment of him blinking, the clouds were gone from her eyes as they beamed at him in that unmistakable proud way of her kind.

"Thanks. For 'saving' me." She sounded kind of sheepish and looked down at the ground at his clueless 'huh?' "I never really thanked you for that."

Spyro's face contorted into an expression of confusion, but soon his dragon eye-ridges rose into shock as she walked forward and nuzzled him the best she could as a giant walking rock – the dragon equivalent of either a close friend's hug or a peck on the cheek. As she then bounded off, somehow being ridiculously fast although she looked like she'd sink like a boulder, Spyro used a wingtip to idly scratch an itch on his side that had erupted when she touched him, as if some parasite had jumped from her to him. He shivered. "Is she contagious?"

The first sign of disease, after all, is the reddening of the face and the rise in temperature.

…That _was_ from a disease, right?

--

**GlidingRoarshipping – Salamence/Spyro**

--

Whether it was awesome or terrifying that Spyro had suddenly gotten a growth spurt, it sure didn't help the poor Shelgon who still hadn't 'evolved' yet, as he began to tease her about it as she once did to him. The days that he stood a bit shorter than her were over, as he was now well over a few feet taller than her, angering her beyond all get out. Now _she herself_ was the subject of torment, and she couldn't help but pout about it. 'What goes around comes around,' as her mother told her.

"_Oomph_ – okay, okay – _ack_ – get _off._" She wasn't liking the idea he had of helping him pick apples off of trees anymore then when he had initially told her of it; since he didn't want to fly up to them, he instead used her as a platform to jump up and snag them with his jaws, either swallowing them whole or dragging them off of their snug places on the branches to bounce off of her 'head' and fall into the basket beside them. "I think we – _grr_ – have _enough_ – _oh, come on_ – of them."

"Well, I'm sorry," he mockingly grinned as he stepped down from her, awkwardly talking around the apple currently in his mouth. Looking at her sour expression in her eyes, he rolled his own before telling her, "Well, _you_ would be able to try it if you could –"

"_Not_ funny." She couldn't jump at all, at least not high above the ground. What was the reason she still 'considered' a dragon again? Oh, yeah, right, the fire. Well, it seemed pointless to her without wings. Why couldn't she just grow them already?!

"Yeah, well, I –"

A flash of light coming from inside of her 'shell' startled her, and she heard Spyro gulp 'what was that?' before suddenly her vision was completely engulfed in brilliantly white blankness. She could feel something magical and cooling through all of this, and it soothed her to the soul and caused her to close her eyes from the blindness and smile dreamily – only to hear Spyro's voice calling her name.

Slowly being brought out of this, she was a bit startled by feeling a breeze on her face – not because of the fact that there _was_ a breeze, but that her _face_ could _feel_ it – and she opened her eyes to once again be blinded but only from natural light. Gradually she recovered, and she suddenly felt as if she was being levitated up from the ground a couple of feet. Looking down, however, provided the reason was because she had suddenly become taller – and she was different.

She had evolved.

_Finally._

She then quickly tossed her now large serpent neck to catch sight of – yes, her glorious ruby red wings, hanging out beside her and hovering as if waiting to fly. She could see a giant tail twitching sluggishly in the corner of her eye, and she gave the ground a couple of hard and solid '_thwacks'_ before humming an approving note and tilting her head to – finally – look at the stunned purple dragon well in his 'teenager' years, a rather handsome fellow at that.

_Now_ she could give him a run for his money, in looks _and _abilities.

She smiled and lowered her head a bit so that she could lick his snout, smiling slyly and telling him, "Now I'm taller again." Feeling rather proud of herself and her newfound height (as well as pondering the slight blush that had covered both of their faces), she then turned her head upwards to look at the shining apples.

"Now, I have an idea…."

--

_Haha, I loved writing these little drabbles! Alright, for people who don't know, a drabble is something that's not enough to be officially called a oneshot – kind of like a single scene from a movie, except less so. And these three were joint drabbles, as you can tell, with Pokemon crossovers! That's how this collection will go, filled with funny and strange and tender moments shared between equally funny and strange and tender people from different fandoms, one of them always being Pokemon. Can you handle it?_

_YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!_

_Lol, okay, review time! :D_


	2. Sun God

_Woohoo, drabble two! :D Got a request from WaterGirlShaman to do a Pokemon/Okami crossover, and, lucky her, I had some already made! I picked one and decided to give it a go, considering she really wanted it to be a Legendary. So, without further ado, here's the second drabble in this collection! X3_

_Drabble 1 – Arceus & Okami Amaterasu (Okami)_

_Side Genre: Angst-ish_

_Age Rating: K+  
_

--

**SunGodshipping - Arceus & Okami Amaterasu (Okami)**

--

"Ack," Arceus felt his head spin as he tried to keep track of the small pink feline zooming around and around and around his head, "will you stop doing that, Mew? The room's starting to spin!"

"Oops, sorry," she giggled and floated steadily before the Alpha Pokemon, her pink tail twitching every so often as she tried to stop from going spastic as usual. She then cleared her throat, nearly giggling again at how 'grown-up' that sounded, before trying to turn serious and telling him, "_She's_ here."

"Really?" Mew's face nearly fell into a frown at the sight of Arceus' expression brightened considerably. "Well, bring her in!" He was always excited to see her, it was really quite surprising. Sighing, the cat floated over and exited the door, going to retrieve – haha, funny – his 'guest'.

Getting a bit nervous, Arceus raised his front-right leg over to inspect his golden hoof and breathe hot air on it, wiping it on his fur until he was satisfied with its shine, before doing it with the other one. Then thinking about how weird it was to have two less-shiny hind hooves, he was snapped out of his 'work' when the sound of pawsteps caught his ears. His head swiveled around, and he smiled warmly at the snow white wolf before him.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever," he commented, before going on, "of course, what would you expect from the Sun Goddess? Please, come in, take a seat and relax."

She nodded her head and walked gracefully over to a group of 'chairs' specially built for four-legged creatures such as her, sitting in the beanie bag one that had orange polka dots on them that Moltres loved so much. Too bad the burning turkey couldn't sit in it anyways.

"I've come here for a business trip," she spoke calmly and urgently.

His face would have fallen slightly if he wasn't who he was, but considering his position he wouldn't allow his expression to reveal how displeased he was at those words. She never did come just to see him, did she? Although he tried hard not to let it show, he could tell as soon as he talked that he sounded disappointed.

"Yes," he gave a small sigh of breath, sinking into the plush chair before her, "you're always here on business."

--

_Aww, I feel so bad for Arceus now…and yes, this is the Ammy from before she 'died', and got clumsy. Ya know, before the beginning of the plot of the game._

_So, the next chapter I have decided to be dedicated to some Star Fox/Pokemon crossover pairings, woohoo! It might even get so big that they might have to span two chapters! And even then I won't be done! So, go ahead and review! Please? (gives puppy eyes) Ya know ya want to!_


	3. Star Fox Bunch 1

_After getting a review from a very considerate person (interesting username, though), I have indeed pondered over making some of these drabbles into actual oneshots or short chaptered fics, but as of now it's only a thought. These Star Fox/Pokemon ones, though, might win me over. ;P They _are_ rather fun to do!_

_Well, as I promised, this here chapter is an entire collection of related Star Fox/Pokemon pairings. I hope you like them! :D On to the drabbles info!_

_Drabble 3 – FireBlastershipping – Ninetales & Fox McCloud, EgytpFoxshipping – Lucario & Krystal, BlackWingshipping – Staraptor & Falco Lombardi (Star Fox)_

_Side Genre(s): (in order of pairings) General/Humor, Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy-ish, Humor_

_Age Rating: T (mostly for Falco, I just can't seem to write him without _some_ swearing at least….)_

--

**FireBlastershipping – Ninetales & Fox McCloud**

--

With a sigh, the nine-tailed fox tapped her pen as she tried to think of a letter to send to Fox. _Come on, _she growled mentally,_ it doesn't have to be long and romantic. Just a 'hey, how're you doing' letter and all._ And yet, she couldn't help but want to make it meaningful – short, but to the point. Gritting her teeth, the tapping of the pen increased in frequency while she grumbled, "You would think writing a letter wouldn't be that hard…."

Sighing again, she then said 'to hell with it' and began to write randomly, crossing things out at times and completely obliterating words with her eraser at others. Finally, it was finished, and she put her signature on it and let the computer scan it, waiting until it had told her that it was done before flopping back in the chair, closing her eyes.

"I just hope he reads it…."

Fox was just fixing his Arwing when his scouter beeped in a feminine voice, "You have received Digital Mail. View?" He responded 'listen' instead and kept an ear out for it while he worked as the computer's feminine voice read the d-mail aloud.

"_Dear Fox,_" it began, "_it's been a very long time since we've chatted, but I've been meaning to talk to you. I've just never gotten the chance – you know, with all of the work down here on Corneria. You know, you did a lot to help them, all that you could. I know you, and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it._"

"Gah, she knows me too well," Fox grunted as he used all of his strength to turn the wrench, baring his teeth at the effort. With him interrupting, the scouter waited a moment more before continuing to recite the letter in his ear.

"_Anyways, I've been training in the Cornerian Defense Fleet like I was last time I wrote you, but this time I'm going to be leading my own team! I'll be like you, flying around in that great expanse called space…you know, I envy you at times, being able to be wild and free like that._"

"I gave you the option," he noted sadly to himself, remembering the day clearly when he left to create his own team.

"_But,_" she then said, as if she'd known he would have said that, "_I did choose to stay, so it's my fault, I guess. Still, I can't help but wonder what it would have been like, ya know? To be able to fight alongside you, battling for the justice of the universe!_"

"Yes," he mused with a small grin, slowing in his work as he thought aloud, "it would have been different. Much different."

"_You know, when I make my own team, I'm going to actually have to think of a name for it. You stole the most obvious one, you brat. What am _I_ supposed to be? Team Fire Fox?_ _Gah, but you always were the difficult one._"

"Me? Difficult?"

"_Yes, you, difficult!_"

Fox frowned and mumbled, "Is this seriously a d-mail? It's kind of creepy how she seems to actually be talking to me."

"_Anyways, I'm sure I'll think of _something." There she was again, trying to make it seem like it was all his fault. "_You know, it's not all easy being down here; unlike _you_, _I'm_ tied to everyone here and have to make sure all's fine and dandy before I get to have fun and fly. I've heard it's much more fun in space, with the whole no-gravity thing and all. Gah, I can't _wait_ to get up there! I feel like a sitting rock down here! It's so _boring."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," he chuckled to himself as he got out from under the Arwing, only to come face-to-face with his wingmate, Falco. "Oh," he said, rather surprised, "hello, Falco. What are you doing in here? If I remember correctly, you finished repairing your Arwing two hours ago."

"So what?" He gave a half-shrug, staring at his leader with a suspicious expression, before he questioned, "Were you just talking to yourself?"

"What? No," he stopped, "well, yeah. Err, not really." He sighed, finally deciding on, "I'm going through my d-mail. You know how that is."

"Ah, yeah." He nodded in agreement, not noticing the fox relax at this reaction. "Those blokes down in Corneria giving you some lip again?"

"You could say that," he chuckled and shook his head, turning back to his Arwing to see what else there was to fix.

"Alright, well, I just came in here to check on your ass, seeing as how you've been here since I've left." The bird gave a mock salute to him and called back as he left him to his work, "Make sure you don't get your tail caught in the door on your way out!"

"Yeah, yeah," Fox grunted as he got up on top of the other wing, inspecting a strange fizzle of smoke coming up from it. After he was sure that Falco was gone, he told his scouter to proceed in reading and went back to his silent work as he listened to the rest.

"_Well, I hear them calling me, so I best be off. You know, I might have even stranger wingmates than you do, Fox. I mean, one of them looks like they saw all of the world's troubles in her entire lifetime, while another won't stop going on and on about this 'lovely black cat' she saw once. Ah, well, good luck to you. May you fly safely…._

"_Fira Ornate_"

Taking a moment to ponder about the letter, he frowned, and he brought a finger to his temple and tapped a button on the scouter to bring up a visual of the letter to his eyes. His mouth quirked into a brief smirk at all of the crossed out words and sentences, but then he skimmed down to the end and took a full ten minutes to read what the entire letter had on it, including what the last sentence had originally said. After all, that line didn't sound complete to him.

After those long, agonizing minutes he spent deciphering it, he found his face slightly flush red as he realized what the full line was supposed to read.

"_May you fly safely back home to me, my love._

"_Fira Ornate_"

--

**EgytpFoxshipping – Lucario & Krystal**

--

He hadn't seen her in ages.

And yet he waited.

She had told him that she probably wouldn't be coming back.

And still, he waited.

She had avoided him since day one, preferring to stick near that foxy boy of hers.

Without any end it seemed, Spike waited.

And he was often asked why by his 'team', if you could call it that – if a group of people who were only together because their commanding officers said they had to be could be called anything more than a 'group of people' – and he would always give the same answer.

"I will wait a million years if I have to."

His honor was not easy to bruise, and yet for her to throw it away so easily, like yesterday's trash….

_No,_ he shook his head and focused on his paperwork, trying to drive the doubts from his mind that he would ever see her again. _You are an Auran, a part your father's persevering bloodline. You will not lose hope. You will not give up. It is the Auran way._

Still, sometimes it hurt. Sometimes, he felt like throwing in the towel and secluding himself to his room, to curl up and never be seen again. Sometimes, he wanted to scream and shout, to roar how unfair it was that he would never be able to have her.

But, he didn't.

It simply was not proper.

He would not fuss over emotions that he had no control over, or snarl at people he had grown to dislike for taking away the beautiful vixen he had met during the epic battle to protect Corneria City. He had been raised under his father's love and care, and that was _not_ what he was to do.

He was to wait.

Patience was in his heart, mind, and soul.

He would sooner erode into dust before give up on his lovely, foolish hope.

People called him a stupid fool, but he ignored them. His father had done that, too. And in the end, he had gotten what he had wanted. Even if his mother later died of some rare incurable disease, she was forever his.

She didn't know it, but she was Spike's forever, at least in his heart.

His mind may protest it.

His body may cave in before it.

But he would always love, and cherish, his darling Krystal.

_May your flight be smooth and your heart be light, my darling,_ he would pray every night, _and one day, you may come to see how much I adore you so._

For now, though, he could only wait.

--

**BlackWingshipping – Staraptor & Falco Lombardi**

--

"_Falco!_"

The snoozing Star Fox member fell out of the chair he was napping in with a yelp, but he quickly stood up and dusted himself off with grumbling while Slippy slid in with a communicator in hand. He snapped at the toad, "What, what do you want?"

"It's _her,_" he hissed to the taller pilot, and he watched with interest when the bird's eyes grew wide and his face tinted red a bit before he scowled as best as he could with his beak and snatched the device from him. He then proceeded to push the amphibian out of the room despite his protesting, grunting to person on the 'phone', "Yello?"

"_You idiot, what is it?_" He was actually surprised to hear her voice, expecting someone else entirely different."_Kat has been nagging me all day about something, saying she was jealous of me and whatnot, and I knew it just _had_ to be about you. So,_" the female on the other line spat at him with obvious venom in her voice, "_what is it that you did to upset her so much to the point of bothering _me_ about it?_"

"Err…." To be honest, he had been hoping that the Staraptor wouldn't find out, but, now that the 'Kat' was out of the bag, he guessed he had to tell her. "Well, you see…it's a funny story, I –"

"_I don't want to hear any excuses!_" The voice snapped with vigor, sounding as if she was going to snap the phone in half with all of her fury. "_Just tell me what happened!_"

"Damn, I would if you _let_ me, woman!" Falco's temper was rising as well with the headache he was getting from all of this, and he growled, "Now, what _happened_ was that Kat was nagging me again, as usual –"

"_So what else is new?_"

"Shut _up,_ woman!"

"_It's _Raptor,_ thank you very much!_"

"You're not welcome!" After a moment of mentally glaring at the bird, he calmed himself enough so he could sigh and grumble, "Well, _anyways,_ she was bothering me, and I was getting so frustrated with her, but I didn't want to yell or anything, so I did the first thing that came to mind, and –" He gulped. "I lied."

"_About…?_"

"Well…I told her I was already spoken for."

"_Already spo- oh, dear lord, Falco, _no!_ You _didn't!_ Please tell me you're joking._"

"Alright, I'm joking."

"_Dammit, Falco, be serious!_"

"You just told me to –"

"_Shush, shush, she's coming!_" A moment of silence, and then, "_Why, yes, Mom, I'm planning on visiting you shortly. After the mission, of course._"

"What the…." Then, realizing what she was doing, he cleared his throat and asked, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"_Oh, just a couple of _pests_ to deal with._" He winced at the stressed word. "_But, I'm sure that afterwards I'll be fine._"

He sighed. "What can I do to make sure this doesn't go all over the galaxy and on my head?"

"_A dinner would be nice, actually. Ya know, a dinner for two._" He could swear that she was smirking on the other line.

"What? But, that's not helping anything!"

"_I won't take no for an answer._"

"Grr…." Not wanting her to tell Kat the truth, he sighed and relented. "Alright, fine. But I won't like it."

"_Great! I'll call you later to make plans. For now, though, I've got work to do. Oh, and Kat says 'hi!'_"

He winced.

"_Oh, Kat, she says 'hi' back!_" A muffled laugh, and then finally, "_Alright, she's gone, but remember: dinner, preferably Chinese._"

"I hate you so much."

"_Yeah, yeah, love ya too, 'honey'. Gotta jet! Raptor, out!_" She ended their conversation with the lame line she always did, but he couldn't help but gulp at the prospect of treating her to dinner. Where? When? And from what he had heard, she did _not_ eat like a bird.

"Dammit." He banged his head on the wall before him. "What did I get myself into?"

--

_Haha, I don't think Falco's was that romantic, but eh, whatever. Now, concerning a reviewer's suggestion, a lot of these drabbles have given me ideas for oneshots/stories. I may or may not do them, but be on the lookout for them! As for these, think of these drabbles as…ideas._

_More Star Fox/Pokemon crossovers when I get back!_


End file.
